Trials and Tribulations
by BriannaLayne
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around the adult life of Marcus and Astoria Greengrass Flint as they prepare for their second child. Fluff - family focused.
1. An Inkling

**Title**: Trials and Tribulations

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A series of one-shots centered around the adult life of Marcus and Astoria (Greengrass) Flint as they prepare for their second child.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about the Potter magical world. I can claim credit for the portal of the characters, but the actual concept of these characters and others mentioned belong to the wonderful genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One**: An Inkling

-----

Astoria leaned against the door frame of Aurore's room. Her mind was busily churning, but her face and expression were both blank. Her thoughts were sporadic, jumping from the memories of when Aurore's room was once a nursery to all the significant life changes Aurore made to Astoria's endless love for Marcus. Her thoughts paused at the latter thought. She hadn't realised that she loved Marcus until their daughter was born. Yes, she had agreed to marry him, but her endless love for the bloke was not evident until their daughter made them into a family. Astoria sighed softly to herself and wrapped an arm around her middle. The canopy bed offered faint shadows in the moonlight. It was late, and Astoria was tired. She knew Marcus would not be home for another hour or two. He had a Quidditch match tonight, but Astoria did not attend. She and Aurore had a big day at the Malfoy's. Astoria was trying to introduce Aurore to her social obligations early in life.

Astoria's mind drifted to the events of the day. It was not much, simply lunch and tea time with some of Astoria's sister's housemates while she was at Hogwarts. How Astoria got drawn into that social circle, Astoria would never know. She enjoyed their company though, even if it was fake. Had it not been for those shallow interactions, Astoria feared she would be extremely lonely. Marcus was often gone in the day and at night during the season, and though she loved her daughter dearly, Astoria needed some adult mates. Aurore often attended social teas and lunches, as the other ladies' children often came too. Aurore was beginning to make friends with the other socialites' children, and the little girl had come to enjoy and even look forward to her tea time play dates in the huge Manors and Estates. Astoria was pleased with Aurore's interest in socialism. It was important to the Pureblood society, and Aurore was a part of that society whether she liked it or not.

Then again, Aurore was more of a tomboy than Astoria. Aurore loved to ride on broomsticks with her father and run around. She liked to get messy and dirty. She loved exploring, and had an imagination that never failed to entertain her. She was not a typical six year old Pureblood girl. Astoria wondered why she enjoyed tea times and frilly dresses from time to time, and ultimately concluded that Aurore was lonely. She didn't have any friends outside of her social obligations that Astoria arranged for her, so it made sense that she wanted to go to play with her little mates. They would all one day be Slytherins together, so it made since for them to start forming their bonds now. They were destined to be mates for life. Most of them would probably marry each other, as well.

Astoria shook her head when she thought of Aurore marrying Draco's son. It was too much. The little girl had just turned six mere weeks ago. Astoria shivered. The fall air was evident. It was going to be a cold winter. Soundlessly, Astoria slipped from the doorway, shutting the door behind her. Before Astoria would not have waited up for Marcus, but lately she did. Astoria tip-toed down the grand staircase towards Marcus' den and office. The Estate was rather large. It was far too big for just the three of them. They never used the South or West wings of the Estate. It was wasted space. Even Aurore did not venture there. And, on nights like these when Marcus was gone, the Estate felt even emptier. Astoria longed for a companion... a dog or her sister or anything would do really. She sighed and she settled into Marcus' chair. It faintly smelled of him. She missed him. She had been longing for his comfort lately to reasons unknown to her. She was never needy for his attention, but lately she had craved it like never before.

With a flick of her wand, Astoria lit the fireplace to take the Autumn chill out of the room. She shivered still though, and Accio'd a blanket to wrap herself in. Her face remained blank, though her mind begun to reel again. The only sound in the entire Estate was the crackling of the fire that illuminated her face. Her thoughts wandered to her lunch with the ladies, and consumed her as she relived their conversations.

_"You look off, Astoria," Pansy had told her, nose scrunched with concern. The others were quick to agree. Her sister, Daphne, had pulled her aside at one point and questioned if she was sick. Astoria shrugged off the question, not wanting the negative attention._

_Later, after lunch, while the ladies were eating crumpets and tea, Blaise's wife, whom did not go to Hogwarts with the rest, again questioned Astoria. She had been painfully quiet according to the group. Astoria shrugged off the question again, merely saying that she hadn't been sleeping well lately- which was not a lie._

_After the tea had begun to disperse, Daphne insisted that Astoria and Aurore come over for dinner at her place. Daphne had inherited the Greengrass Manor, and it brought back bad memories. Astoria refused to go, so they compromised on going out for dinner instead._

_The conversation at dinner was light since Aurore was present. When the little girl asked to use the loo, Daphne sailed into Astoria probing for what was wrong. Astoria would not budge though. "Nozzing," she insisted, though it was clearly something._

_It was Daphne that summoned the nanny for Aurore. Daphne was determined to figure out what was troubling Astoria. Her younger sister was worrying her, she later revealed to Astoria, which made Astoria simply apologise profusely. "I do non feel well," Astoria finally gave with a shrug over espresso at a cafe in downtown Paris. "I have non been eating much nor sleeping much." She shrugged. Daphne's eyes showed her concern as she insisted Astoria see a Healer the following day. Astoria didn't have the energy to disagree. The espresso date ended shortly after she agreed to see a Healer._

Astoria shook her head, ridding the thoughts. What if something was truly wrong with her? She did not want to worry Marcus, though she truly had felt off lately. She was often sick, upchucking without anti-nausea potions. She could eat a handful of things if she forced herself, but food lacked appeal anymore. Was she depressed? She had no reason to be. She was finding the balance between home life, volunteering and social obligations. She had a beautiful, loving daughter, and she could honestly say she was one of the few that truly loved her husband. Astoria shivered again and pulled the blanket tighter around her tiny frame. She allowed her eyes to close for but a moment before drawing them open. She heard a faint sound, a pop or a squeak from upstairs. She hoped it was Marcus. She was beginning to psyche herself out, but Daphne's words came back to her.

_"It almost sounds like you're pregnant again," Daphne had told her literally seconds before parting ways for the evening. Astoria's stomach lurched at the word. She was a Pureblood with one perfect child. She had no reason to have another. She was on the potion, as well. That could not be it. But, her mind began to reel just as she embraced Daphne and promised to see her in the morrow for the Healer appointment. What if she was?_

"I can non be!" Astoria cried out to the darkness and dancing flames. Tears sprung to her eyes. She longed for Marcus to hug her and tell her it was going to be alright. She was scared. She nearly died carrying and birthing Aurore. She would not put herself nor her husband through that again. If Daphne's guess was true, then she would get rid of it and opt not to tell Marcus. He didn't need to know. Astoria nodded to herself, affirming her thoughts, but the tears streaking her cheeks suggested otherwise. "Stop crying," she ordered herself, but it only made her cry harder. Finally, Astoria simply buried her face in her hands, leaning forward to rest her elbows on Marcus' desk. She figured the elves would find her or Marcus would come looking for her when he got home. Until then, Astoria simply cried herself into a light, not restful slumber.


	2. Confirmation

**Title**: Trials and Tribulations

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A series of one-shots centered around the adult life of Marcus and Astoria (Greengrass) Flint as they prepare for their second child.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about the Potter magical world. I can claim credit for the portal of the characters, but the actual concept of these characters and others mentioned belong to the wonderful genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Two**: Confirmation

-----

"But where are you going, Mama!?" Aurore insisted. Astoria rubbed her brow, exhausted and frustrated. "Will Papa be home?"

"We 'ave gone over zis already, Aurore. Tur going to spend ve day wiz tur Fazzer," Astoria repeated for at least the third time. "Mama needs to go... s'opping wiz Aunt Dap'ne."

But that was not good enough for Aurore. She stood on her bed, arms crossed over her chest, so she could nearly be eye-to-eye with Astoria. "You told me that I have to go on all your shopping trips and learn how to be good at shopping," she retorted angrily. The child had been lashing out lately, but Astoria did not know why.

Astoria sighed and rubbed her temple again. "Can tu keep a secret?" she inquired. Aurore's eyes widened. She nodded fervently. "Dap'ne is taking Mama to ve 'Ealer." She shrugged, too tired to continue playing this game. "Do non tell Papa." Aurore nodded again, and Astoria slipped from the room with a sigh. As she descended down the staircase to meet Daphne, Astoria could hear Aurore running. Then she faintly heard the girl say, "Mama is going to the Healer, Papa! What is wrong with her?" Astoria sighed, shaking her head. She Apparated before Marcus could track her down.

Astoria met Daphne at a small cafe off the main Broadway they usually frequented. Daphne at least had the common sense to not take Astoria to a place where she might be recognised. The walk to the hospital was only a few blocks, but every few steps Daphne glanced at her sideways with concern. Astoria remained painfully silent. The dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping were extremely evident.

The hospital was not a familiar one to Astoria, which caused her to relax slightly. The wait itself was not long, which was good because the waiting room was full of women with rounded, extended bellies of all shapes and sizes. It was beginning to freak Astoria out. When she was finally called, the Mediwitch said, "Shepherd. Glynnis Shepherd." It wasn't until Daphne nudged her did Astoria realise that they were calling iher/i.

Astoria quickly changed into a hospital gown. She knew the routine, sadly enough. She had done this once already, and once was enough for her liking. When the Healer finally came in and introduced herself, Astoria was nervously toying with the hem of the hospital gown. The Healer smiled patiently with Astoria, and began to explain how the visit was going to go. Astoria frowned snapping, "Yes, yes. I know how zis goes. Now can tu get on wiz eet already!?"

The Healer raised a brow in response and looked down at her charts. "Have you been experiencing... Nausea?" Astoria nodded. "Heartburn?" She nodded again. "Dizziness?" She nodded. The Healer frowned, tilting her head at her. "Have you noticed changes in your levels of energy? Your sleep patterns? Your eating habits?" Astoria nodded three times sadly. Again, the Healer frowned and took several notes. "Lay back down now." Astoria obeyed. The Healer placed the chart on a side table as she moved to examine Astoria. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

Astoria closed her eyes, hiding the tears, and muttered, "Unfortunately."

"What?" the Healer inquired. She truly missed what Astoria replied with. But this time, Astoria remained silent and shrugged her shoulders. The Healer muttered a few complex charms as soft blue and pink glows hovered over Astoria's belly. The Healer continued her incantations, but Astoria closed her eyes not wanting to see the baby blues and baby pinks. Her ears perked soon though. The silence in the room was golden, but then she heard the ithump, thump, thump/i that drained the colour from her face. "Ms. Shepherd, you are, indeed, pregnant." Astoria bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

"The baby looks alright, but it's a bit small. We can give you a script for a prenatal vitamin potion that will help with it's growth and your energy levels." Astoria nodded miserably. "You're about six or seven weeks along, which puts you at a due date in late March or early April." The noise ceased. "I'll get some leaflets with commonly asked questions, and here's my card. You'll need to return in a month to check on the baby's progress." The Healer grinned at Astoria. "Congratulations!" She nodded, not trusting her own voice. "Shall I call your sister in now? You can dress in the mean time." She nodded again.

Astoria dressed numbly, her eyes swelling with tears. She heard the door creak open and saw a familiar blond come in. It was then that Astoria felt her tears spill down her cheeks. "Oh, 'Toria!" Daphne cooed, immediately engulfing her little sister in a large, protective hug.

Astoria shook her head miserably and finally broke down into sobs that soon turned into loud, mournful wails that echoed the halls despite the closed door. Daphne rubbed her back, trying to console her petrified little sister, but it was no use. Astoria cried for what seemed like hours. There was no comforting her, not with the horrible news she just found out. Though she told herself she was going to get rid of it, she knew she never would be able to. It was a product of her and Marcus' love for each other. Astoria simply resorted to crying instead; she cried until she had no more tears left to cry.


	3. Painful Apology

**Title**: Trials and Tribulations

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A series of one-shots centered around the adult life of Marcus and Astoria (Greengrass) Flint as they prepare for their second child.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about the Potter magical world. I can claim credit for the portal of the characters, but the actual concept of these characters and others mentioned belong to the wonderful genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Three**: Painful Apology

-----

Astoria ran her delicate, pale fingers across her abdomen. Her eyes darkened as she watched her reflection in a full length mirror. Her usual concave stomach was now ever so slightly convex. A soft curve appeared between her protruding hip bones. Her fingers drifted from one end of the soft curve to the other. It wasn't noticeable to anyone yet, but it was noticeable to iher/i. "Ve corset!" she growled at the only other in the room, one of the Flints' elves. The elf sprung from its place and quickly hurried back with the piece. The elf nodded and immediately began pulling at the strings to tighten it around Astoria's waist.

Her usual crystal, sparkling eyes were dark as she watched the mirror intently. The curve truly wasn't noticeable, even to Marcus. She growled softly to herself as the elf finished the last bow. "Tighter!" she barked with a harsher tone than she even realised she had. Astoria gasped for air as the piece tightened around her abdomen. She could hardly breathe anymore. Astoria turned sideways, running her fingers across the material on her stomach. She turned towards the elf. "Are tu incompetent?" she cried. "Tighter!" The elf shook its head no, but Astoria growled again and scared the thing into tightening the straps. Just as its nimble fingers began to pull harder, Astoria cried out in sheer pain. A soft crack could be heard as one of her ribs seemed to break. Astoria wavered in pain. Tears stained her cheeks, but she shook her head at the scared elf. "Tighter."

An hour later, Astoria emerged from the room fully dressed, make-up done to perfection and hair piled on top of her head. Her eyes were clouded in pain and red from crying, but aside from that, she showed no sign of the broken bone. She chewed at her lip feeling absolutely ridiculous in the gown Marcus bought her recently for this charity ball. Astoria leaned against the door frame for support as pain racked her body. She chewed her lip to keep from crying. "Mama! Mumma!" she heard a little voice call as the six year old bounded down the corridor in her own gown for the ball. She twirled for Astoria with a large, toothy grin on her voice. Astoria sucked in a gasp as she pushed off the door frame. "Tu look..." she took shallow breaths. "Beautiful." Aurore looked at her with concern though. "Go show... Papa." The girl's brow furrowed, but then she scurried off. The floor shook slightly as Aurore skipped away, and Astoria had to cover her mouth to stifle the sobs that she couldn't hold back anymore.

At the ball itself, Astoria had done all in her power to avoid Marcus. It wasn't just today though. She knew Marcus realised that something was wrong. She wasn't ready to talk about it though. And tonight, Astoria was in far too much pain to dance with Marcus. It was difficult to avoid the dance floor though, as it was a ball. Astoria was extremely anti-social, which also made avoiding Marcus hard. She found a wall to lean against in the back of the room. It was too painful to sit. Just as she was gasping for air, a little blond clone of hers ran up to her. "Mama Mama! Papa is looking for yoo!" she exclaimed happily, but her smile turned to a frown. Astoria had turned very pale. "Mama, what is wrong?" Black spots consumed Astoria's vision though, and she slowly felt the world fade away. The last thing she remembered hearing was the screams of Aurore and the feeling of the world slipping out from underneath her feet.

Cold. Astoria shivered, but immediately warmed at the pain that ran through her body. She felt like she was on cold tile. Everything around her was quiet. She could sense the presence of someone else. It almost felt like someone was cradling her head. Astoria's eyes fluttered and she let out a low groan. Just then, she felt someone tilt her head back, she couldn't resist if she wanted to. "Swallow," said a stern voice from a far off place. Something wet was poured into her mouth. She immediately obeyed and gulped down the contents. Instant relief came over her middle as it became numb to the world. Astoria forced her eyes open then, moaning slightly as the pain slowly subsided. Her body fell limp and lifeless as the pain left her. She hadn't realised she was so tense before.

Round orbs looked around the room. She could hear music in the background. Logic told her that they must still be at the ball, but in a private room off the grand banquet halls. Her eyes found a pair of brown, worried orbs staring down at her with concern. Marcus. She opened her mouth, but found her throat completely dry. 'Water,' she mouthed and immediately saw a glass lifted to her mouth. She gulped greedily and groaned again. Astoria's eyes scanned the room again. She spotted her corset thrown half way across the room and sighed to herself. Her torso was exposed, cracked rib visible through her porcelain coloured skin. Astoria was far too thin; all of her bones stuck out visibly. She whimpered softly and rested her head back in Marcus' lap, closing her eyes exhausted. "Mon amour," she mumbled barely audible with a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry..."


	4. Realisation

**Title**: Trials and Tribulations

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A series of one-shots centered around the adult life of Marcus and Astoria (Greengrass) Flint as they prepare for their second child.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about the Potter magical world. I can claim credit for the portal of the characters, but the actual concept of these characters and others mentioned belong to the wonderful genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Four**: Realisation

-----

Astoria's eyes flung open in a jolt awakening. She was panting heavily as her head swiveled around the dark room. 2:43am. Astoria laid a hand over her heart, calming her breath and raging pulse as she continued to look around the completely darkened room. She saw Marcus laying next to her sound asleep. She hadn't been dreaming, so why was she suddenly awake? Then, she realised it. Her stomach churned painfully. She rested a hand over her nightgown on the swell of her belly. It was getting bigger every week. She needed to talk to Marcus soon. Astoria belched, keeping the hot liquid that came up contained in her mouth. She moved her hand to cover her mouth as she gagged slightly and shut her eyes for a moment willing the sickness to go away. When it happened again, she bolted from the bed not to their master loo, but to the hall and a loo that Marcus theoretically would not be able to hear her in.

The corridor was endless. Astoria, unfortunately, did not make it to the loo she had in mind. She was horrified when the contents of her stomach exploded all over the floor. She looked at her mess sheepishly, though no one was around to see it. "Elf!" she called out in a loud whisper to the darkness. One appeared instantly. "Clean zis." She trudged on. Her stomach was still churning. Once in the loo, Astoria immediately fell to the floor barely making it in time to upchuck again. The door was left a jar. She hadn't had time to close it. "Lumos," she whispered after the third upchuck. The lights in the loo turned on, and she groaned softly as the urge to vomit again came over her. It happened again. And again. Again. Again. She had no concept of time anymore, and she had lost count of how many times she threw up. It happened again and again and again until she was painfully dry heaving.

Finally, Astoria collapsed to the cold marble floor shaking and completely drained of energy. Her eyes burned from tears and her throat burned from upchucking. Her back hurt from the dry heaves and she was beyond spent. Astoria allowed her cheek to lay against the cold marble floor. She was drenched in sweat. A soft groan emitted from her mouth in agony as her stomach began to turn over again and again. She tried to breathe deep and slow, but it was no use. She mustered up all of the energy she had to push herself off the floor and choke out whatever she could, but it was useless. She simply continued to dry heave for Merlin knew how long. She did not hear anyone enter the loo between her sobbing and heaving. She hardly noticed someone holding her hair aside and rubbing her back gently. In fact, she didn't realise someone was with her until she fell back against his chest, her own chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to gain her breath.

Astoria's head rolled back until it met his shoulder. She sighed, tears still rolling down her face as she rested a side of her face against his cool neck. Her brow and the back of her neck were dripping with sweat despite the cool, crisp Autumn weather. His arms wrapped around her in support to help keep her limp body from completely falling over. When he questioned if she was ready to rest, she shook her head and grabbed her stomach with a groan. He kicked his legs out around her and scooted them forward, so she was in his lamp for support. Again, he held her blond locks and rubbed her back as she dry heaved for at least twenty more minutes. Every now and then, he pressed a kiss to the back of her sweaty neck or head. And somehow, he managed to get a cool cloth to wipe her neck with. It caused her to shiver. It felt absolutely amazing.

Once she was still for an extended period of time, he cradled her in his arms and carried her back to their master suite, where he tucked her into bed. She was clearly passed out by then. Before lifting the covers over her, he curiously lifted her shirt and stared at her little, slightly swollen belly. Marcus shook his head, muttering, "Oh baby, why didn't you tell me?" But he simply covered her exposed skin again and climbed into the bed next to her. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. His large hands found the barely noticeable curve in her belly. One of his hands slipped under her shirt and began to caress the tiny bump with his thumb. He heard her sigh in contentment.

"I love tu," she whispered.

"How far are you?" he inquired. She cringed at his tone.

"Almost at ve end of ve vird monz... ten weeks about," she replied barely audible.

"How long have you known?"

"Vree weeks."

He frowned. "You scared me," he whispered in return.

She nodded and twined her fingers with his on her belly. "I am terrified," she confessed sleepily.

"We'll get through this together," he retorted pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

She nodded wordlessly and drifted off shortly after.

"It's okay to be scared," he told her once he knew she was asleep. "I can be strong for both of us. I promise." Then he fell silent and protectively watched her sleep as the soft new rays of morning streamed into their bedroom.


	5. Tumbling

**Title**: Trials and Tribulations

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A series of one-shots centered around the adult life of Marcus and Astoria (Greengrass) Flint as they prepare for their second child.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about the Potter magical world. I can claim credit for the portal of the characters, but the actual concept of these characters and others mentioned belong to the wonderful genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Five**: Tumbling

-----

"Papa! There was nothing I could do!" Aurore cried eyes brimmed with tears. Her little cheeks were already tear-stained. Aurore had explained the story twice already to Marcus, but the little girl still felt like there was something she was missing here. "Papa? Are you listening to me?" Aurore stood on her tip-toes to try to peer over Marcus' shoulder. "Will Mama be alright?" Aurore shuttered as she blinked. The scene replayed in her head.

"Come 'ere, Aurore," Astoria called. Astoria had not felt well all day, but she was determined to have a lovely brunch with her daughter and husband. Marcus was already downstairs with the elves putting the final arrangements on their brunch in the sun parlour.

"Mama, I can walk," the little girl insisted as Astoria leaned over to gather the six year old in her arms. Aurore could tell there was something off about her mother.

"Aurore..." Astoria started in a threatening, unappeased tone. The girl sighed and ran to Astoria, allowing her mother to gather her into her arms. Aurore rested her head on Astoria's shoulder. The girl was getting over the Dragon Pox, and should be in bed, which was why Astoria insisted upon carrying her. She was supposed to be resting, but Aurore had cabin fever.

"Mama, are you alright?" the girl asked as they started the descend down the grand staircase of their estate. Astoria sighed. "You're pale, Mama." Astoria did not answer, though.

About half way down the stairs, Aurore let out a cry of horror. "MAMA!" It was too late though. Aurore shrieked as she watched her mother's eyes roll to the back of her head. Aurore, luckily, landed on her feet, but Astoria was not so lucky. She hit her head hard against the cold marble staircase and tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs unconscious.

"PAPA!" Aurore screamed. "PAPA... MAMA IS HURT!" Aurore shook in fear as she hurried down the stairs after her mother's limp body.

Aurore gasped and shivered, being drawn out of her reverie. Marcus had stepped aside to summon an owl or an elf to call a Healer for Astoria. Aurore noted her mother's hands, both clutching her stomach as if it pained her or as if she was trying to protect it. Aurore squinted at her mother's hands. Had her mother gained weight recently? Her stomach was rounded now. Aurore had never noticed it before now.

"Papa!" Aurore was to watch her mother for signs of change. The girl covered her mouth, a fresh wave of tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Papa!" she screamed frantically as she saw deep red liquid pool around her mother quickly. "Mama is bleeding!" As the little girl peered down at her mother, she noticed two distinct pools of blood: one surrounding her head and the other seeming as if she peed her pants with deep red urine.


	6. Confessions

**Title**: Trials and Tribulations

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: A series of one-shots centered around the adult life of Marcus and Astoria (Greengrass) Flint as they prepare for their second child.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about the Potter magical world. I can claim credit for the portal of the characters, but the actual concept of these characters and others mentioned belong to the wonderful genius, J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Six**: Confessions

-----

Astoria was required to stay at St. Mungo's overnight for observation. The Healers had quickly stopped her bleeding and treated her with various potions for the concussion, but they were unsure of the pregnancy. The specialist had checked on her multiple times, but they still wanted to keep Astoria overnight just in case. Once she had regained consciousness, she had insisted Aurore go home, though she sighed with relief when Marcus seemed to insist upon staying with her. She fell into a deep, well-deserved slumber, likely brought on via potions. When she woke, the sun was high in the sky, and Aurore and Marcus were both positioned at the side of her bed. Aurore seemed to be in Marcus' lap, and they were taking turns stroking her hand gently.

"When will Mama wake up?" Aurore insisted with an impatient sigh. "Mama missed breakfast and lunch already!"

A small smile parted Astoria's lips. She never would have pegged herself as someone who loved motherhood, but she surprised even herself. She adored her daughter more than words could describe, and she knew that love was reciprocated. Astoria's lids fluttered open slowly, the context of the hospital finally coming into view. She truly hated those empty white walls, and she felt fortunate that she would be able to leave soon.

"Mama!" Aurore exclaimed, who was intently staring at her mother waiting for something like this to happen.

Astoria winced at the tone and pitch of the excited girl's cry. "Aurore," she whispered. "Please... non so loud." Her head was pounding with the after-effect of a concussion. She could see Aurore's shoulder slouch in shame. Astoria forced a grin on her face. "Aurore, can tu go get Mama some ice c'ips?" The girl nodded and exited the room quickly. Astoria allowed her face to fall and her eyes to close. She was exhausted. This was going to be a long few days of recovery.

Astoria's eyes fluttered open again. This time she was in her bedroom at the Estate. She grinned to herself, drawing the covers closer to her face. She could feel that she was in a fresh nightgown, which truly meant she was home. Instinctively, her hand found its way to her swollen belly. It was only slightly noticeable, but it was large enough that her normal trousers did not fit. Her hand rested on the swell with a sigh. She stroked her stomach with her thumb for a moment before reaching over to the nightstand for a soda cracker. Her elves thought of everything. She munched on the cracker thoughtfully before drawing the vial of anti-nausea potion to her lips. Once she felt the potion slide down her throat, Astoria pushed herself into a sitting position. Astoria rose slowly, collecting a lightweight robe from the closet and padded out of the room.

"Masterus are in the sun parlour," a little elf informed the confused looking Astoria. She grinned at the elf warmly. "Mistressus gave all of us a scare!" Betty bowed low before Astoria pulled her into a hug. Who would have thought Astoria Flint would be hugging an elf!? The elf touched Astoria's stomach lightly. "Mistress, can Betty give advice?" Astoria nodded. "Mistress, you should talk to little Mistress about this. Mistress is beginning to ilook/i pregnant." Astoria couldn't help but beam. She offered another out-of-character hug before moving on. "Mistress, Betty got a new jar of pickles for you!" Astoria couldn't hide her smile. Pickles! They were her favourite while pregnant.

Just as Betty explained, Astoria found Marcus and Aurore in the sun parlour having tea. Judging by where the sun was in the sky, it was actually tea time- late afternoon. Astoria entered the room without hestitation and offered a kiss to Aurore's head before taking her regular seat next to Marcus. She extended her hand for his, twining their fingers together. She sighed contently as an elf poured tea for her, as well, and then went off for a new plate of biscuits. Astoria's stomach growled at the thought. She was absolutely famished. The anti-nausea potion actually helped, and usually allowed her to eat freely.

"Aurore, bebe?" Astoria started right away before anyone else could say anything. "Tur Fazzer and I 'ave somezing to tell tu." She glanced sideways at Marcus. She was over three months pregnant now. Aurore deserved to know why her mother had been so sickly lately. "Aurore, remember 'ow tu asked moi for a little brozzer or sister?" The little girl nodded attentively. "Well, een about six monz, tu are going to be a big sister. Papa and Mama are 'aving anozzer bebe."

Astoria held her hand up immediately, postponing Aurore's questions. "Before tu say anyzing, zere are a few zings I want to tell tu, oui?" The little girl nodded excitedly. "Do non zink zat Mama and Papa do non love tu. We love tu very much. We love tu so much zat we decided to 'ave anozzer bebe. Tu wanted a little brozzer or sister, right?" The girl nodded so fast, Astoria was certain her head would pop off. "Oui, good. Tur going to see a lot of zings c'ange around 'ere in preparation for ve new bebe. Mama is going to need tur help to get ready, oui? We need to pick out a room for ve bebe's room and go s'opping for ve bebe. And Mama is going to be c'anging too. I might be sick or tired, and I am going to need tur 'elp and cooperation, oui? I might non be able to play wiz tu all ve time, and eet is non because I do non love tu. I love tu very much, Aurore. Mama's body will be c'anging."

Aurore didn't really understand right now, but she nodded anyways. "When does the baby get here? Where did the baby come from? Where is the baby now? Can I meet him or her yet?"

Astoria squeezed Marcus' hand for support. "Aurore, ve bebe 'as a lot more growing to do before tu can meet 'im or 'er. Ve bebe is growing inside Mama's tummy, so as ve bebe grows, tu are going to see Mama's tummy get bigger and bigger." She blushed at the thought of getting 'fat' again. "Towards ve end, eet is going to be very 'ard for Mama to get up and move around because ve bebe will be so big. Zen Mama will go to the 'ospital, and w'en I return, ve bebe will be coming 'ome too."

Aurore's eyes widened, looking at her mother's stomach. "I thought you just gained weight... I didn't know there was a baby in there." Astoria's fingers brushed over her stomach. "So does the baby come from the hospital? How did it get in your belly?"

Astoria sighed. "Bebe, w'en a man and a woman love each ozzer very much like tur Papa and I do, ve man and woman do a... special type of cuddle zat makes a bebe," she explained softly. "And non, ve bebe is eenside Mama. I just 'ave to go to the 'ospital to give birz to ve bebe. And zen Mama and Papa can bring ve bebe 'ome."

Aurore nodded. "Can... can I ifeel/i the baby inside of you?"

Astoria grinned. "Non yet, but w'en eet gets a little closer to the bebe's birzday, tu will be able to feel ve bebe kicking eenside Mama."

Aurore's eyes widened. "The baby kicks you? Does it hurt!?"

Astoria couldn't help but laugh. "Sometimes eet hurts, but kicking is a good zing. Eet lets us know zat ve bebe is 'ealthy. Aurore, tu kicked iall/i ve time before tu were born! We wre convinced tu were going to be a Beater because tu kicked so 'ard!"

Aurore's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Mama." Her head hung low.

"Tu did non 'urt moi, Aurore!" Astoria exclaimed rushing to the girl's side. She pulled her into a hug. "Tur Papa and I loved to feel tu kick." She lifted the girl from the chair and eased into it with Aurore on her lap, hugging her close. The girl's tiny hands found their way to Astoria's stomach.

"You're stomach is rounded already, Mama." Astoria nodded. "The baby is in there?" She nodded again. Aurore grinned, moving her head closer to Astoria's stomach. "Hi baby!" she whispered. "I am Aurore, your big sister. Don't kick Mama too much. Papa says she is fragile and delicate." Aurore looked up at Astoria. "Can the baby hear us?" Astoria nodded. Aurore turned her attention back to Astoria's almost invisible bump. "I am really excited to meet you, baby. I'm going to be your big sister! I promise to be good to you! And, if you could hurry up and get here, I'd really like it. I can't wait to play with you!" Aurore beamed pulling back and sitting up straight again. She didn't remove her hand though. Astoria's eyes welled with tears. "Don't cry, Mama!"

Astoria sniffled. "I am just proud of tu, Aurore. Tur going to be an amazing big sister. Zese are 'appy tears. I promise." Astoria quickly wiped her tears from her cheeks and wrapped her arms around Aurore. She gave a genuine smile across the table to Marcus. "Do tu 'ave any more questions for Mama or Papa?"

She shook her head. "Not now."

"Alright, bebe. Tu can ask us anyzing eef eet comes to mind."

Aurore squirmed. "Mama, your stomach is rumbling. Is the baby okay?" Astoria giggled and nodded. "Can I go sit with Papa? I don't want to hurt my baby sister or brother." Astoria released her hold on Aurore, who scurried across to sit on Marcus' lap. Aurore grinned up at Marcus.

"We're going to take good care of Mama so she can take good care of the baby," she declared to her father in a stern lecture. "Mama isn't going to lift a finger until the baby gets here. Understand, Papa?" She offered a toothy grin at Marcus. Taking care of Mama was going to be fun!

"Je t'aime, Aurore," Astoria whispered touched by the girl's concern for her mother.

"I love you too, Mama," the girl replied. "I love you too, Papa." She grinned contently. "Thank you for my baby brother or sister!"

Astoria eyed Marcus carefully, a wide grin on her face. Maybe this new baby thing wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
